


Hypothetical Art Exhibitionism

by PimpedOutGreenEars



Series: Kicking it at Hunter [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: "You seemed just as needy when I was on your lap this morning."A missing scene from Kicking Against the Goad between chapters 8 and 9. Basically Killua and Gon meet up in the morning and they are flirty children.





	Hypothetical Art Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a scene I cut out of Kicking Against the Goad. You should probably read that before you read this, but hey, you do you.
> 
> Anyway, this scene was super fun to write, so I wanted to share it. Let me know what you think!

In morning following Gon’s decree that they were exclusively flirting, Killua avoided the home economics room.

Normally that room with its rumbling drier and smell of day old food was the closest thing Killua had to a sanctuary. It was the place he went in the mornings to relax, prepare himself for the day, and eat an inordinate amount of chocolate. It was his version of meditation or yoga- the routine that got him through the day without committing a single act of homicide.

Unfortunately, Leorio Paladiknight knew that all too well, and there was no way in hell Killua was ready to face him.

Killua had been up most of the night thinking about Gon. About how rough his hands were, how fluid his playing was, how joyful his laughs were, and how warm his lips had been against his cheek.

It hadn’t been until late into the night, as he had been replaying his initial meeting with Gon that he had remembered he’d have to eventually explain the whole ordeal to Leorio.

The lanky teen was going to be unbearable when he found out that Killua had done exactly what he’d asked him to. He was going to tease Killua nonstop, and worse than that, he was probably going to try to convince him to somehow help him with Kurapika.

Killua knew it was all inevitable, but he decided to avoid it for as long as possible. He wanted to at least wait until lunchtime to deal with it. Killua always felt less hostile when there was food in his stomach.

So instead of going to the home economics room, Killua made himself at home in the art class that housed his first class of the day.

It was a far cry from the warm dryer that he enjoyed sitting against, but Killua did have a four person table to himself. And while at times he found sitting by himself lonely, he was currently enjoying not having to deal with anyone as he thought of ways to tell Leorio about just what had transpired with Gon.

Truthfully Killua was still trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

Maybe he could just ignore anything Leorio said about it? Or better yet, maybe punch his arm every time he said something stupid or embarrassing.

Killua was considering the option when a body sat down across from him.

“Is this seat taken?” Gon asked, even as he was making himself comfortable. “If it is, I see a perfectly good one across from me that I wouldn’t mind taking.” After he said it, Killua felt one of Gon’s feet land on his lap, as though making sure Killua understood the implication.

Thoughts of Leorio immediately vacated Killua’s brain as his focus shifted to the boy in front of him. A part of Killua had been worried that Gon had changed his mind overnight, but the bright smile on his face and the foot in his lap reassured him that that wasn’t the case.

“The one you’re in is free, but it’s not nearly as comfortable as this one,” Killua said as he patted Gon’s booted foot.

Gon smiled at him again, this time with a look that Killua thought might be relief. Maybe he hadn’t been the only one worried about changing minds.

But the look quickly changed as Gon got up and walked over to Killua, pulling out his chair before taking a seat on his lap, sitting sideways as he twisted to lock his arms around Killua’s neck.

“Mm, much better,” Gon said, seeming to only gain confidence from Killua’s red face.

Killua thought about telling Gon to get off of him for multiple reasons, despite having been the one to suggest the seating arrangement in the first place. For starters, there was obviously a PDA violation going on. More importantly, there were a few other early arrivals in the room who were staring at the pair in shock. And then of course on the backburner of his mind, Killua knew that Gon was heavy enough to put both of his legs to sleep.

But Killua didn’t tell him to get up, because as embarrassed as he was, he liked Gon, and he liked the game they were playing.

“Told you,” Killua said as he wrapped his arms around Gon’s middle, pointedly ignoring the looks that other students were sending him.

“You know, I wasn’t sure how I felt about art class until now, but I’m definitely excited for it. I hope we get to draw each other. You’d make a great model,” Gon said as he looked over Killua’s face approvingly.

“Yeah? You want to draw me like one of your French girls?” Killua asked, not wanting to be outdone.

Gon moved a hand down to Killua’s shirt and pulled it aside to expose a collarbone. “Mm, you’d look really good in my sheets, Killua.”

It was almost too much for Killua to bear. The rough pads of Gon’s fingers moving against his skin made his whole body breakout in gooseflesh, while at the same time Gon’s words made Killua’s throat instantly dry. And fuck, did the challenging smirk on his face make Killua’s gut flip.

Killua naked in Gon’s sheets. That was a thought Killua really couldn’t afford to dwell on while at school.

“I think you just want an excuse to have me in your bed.” Killua’s voice was low. The dryness of his throat caused his words to come out husky, an effect that Killua had never thought he’d be able to achieve.

“I don’t think I need one,” Gon said as his fingers continued to play with the fabric of Killua’s shirt collar.

From another table Killua heard a low mutter of, “Holy shit,” but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Gon long enough to see if the comment had been directed at them.

“Depends on how comfortable the bed is,” Killua said as he brought one of his hands up to the nape of Gon’s neck, enjoying the feeling of the fine, spiky hairs growing there.

“I’d make sure you were comfortable,” Gon promised, smiling teasingly, practically begging Killua to keep the conversation going no matter how much it embarrassed him.

“Yeah? Would you warm me up if I got cold?” Killua asked, trying to focus on Gon’s daring grin instead of his warm fingers.

Gon’s smile and eyes widened at Killua’s words, as though what he’d said had greatly impressed and pleased him.

“Better. I’d get you hot. I’d—”

What Gon would do to get Killua hot was cut off by the sound of the first bell ringing and the art room door opening.

“Hello, class,” Mr. Wing said as he entered the room.

Killua froze, feeling like he’d been caught doing something especially naughty. He finally spared a look over at the other tables in the room, only to see full tables with curious eyes on him. He glared quickly before turning away. Killua was about to tell Gon to get off of him, but before he could Wing was walking over to them.

“Hello, you must be Gon,” Wing introduced himself casually, as though Killua and Gon weren’t currently wrapped around each other. “I’m Mr. Wing.”

“Oh! It’s nice to meet you!” Gon said easily, not moving from Killua even a little as he introduced himself.

“Yes, likewise, although I see a mistake has already been made. It appears you have mistaken Mr. Zoldyck for one of the available seating options,” Mr. Wing said, his sarcasm not missed by Killua despite the polite voice it was laced it. “While the seats around Killua are free, I’m afraid sitting on him is not permitted.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I was just telling Killua what a great art model he’d make, and I got carried away,” Gon explained as he moved off of Killua’s lap.

Mr. Wing took one look at Killua’s flustered face, his cheeks dusted pink, with a hand pathetically trying to cover it, and laughed. Killua’s face darkened.

“Bisky was right. You two do make quite a combination,” Mr. Wing said before walking over to his desk to finish preparing for his first class of the day.

“Do the teachers seriously not have anything more interesting to gossip about than us?” Killua complained, trying to pass off the heat on his face as being anger induced.

“I don’t know. They sure don’t,” Gon said happily as he motioned over to their still staring classmates.

Killua groaned. Gon laughed.

At the rate things were going, Killua wouldn’t even be the one to tell Leorio about what was going on with Gon.


End file.
